I Don't Know You
by Akheilos and Delphin Inc
Summary: Please, I don't remember. I have no clue who you are. I don't know you! One-shot. My thoughts on how Percy might react to meeting the Roman kids. Pretty realistic I think. Read and Review, yes?


One-Shot on how I think Percy is going to react upon waking up at Roman Camp. Or, at least, when every one knows him but he knows no one.

You know sometimes, you wake up and everything is still? Like you open your eyes and everything is cool and clear? That's what I felt like when I woke up. Like everything had gone quiet and I was alone in the world, like time had stopped. Time... stopping... no, the thought was gone. Weird. It was like it had triggered something. It **had** triggered something, but what? Huh. In the... wait. How many years? How old was I? Okay this is a little creepy, I thought. I don't even know how old I am. I sat up and looked around me. I was lying in the woods somewhere, in a tent. Next to me lay a girl. Her head rested on my shoulder and her hand on my chest, like she was my girlfriend. I looked down to see that thankfully, I was still dressed.

My eyes wondered back to the girl. She had chestnut brown hair- a pretty shade, mixed with the gold from the sun that was coming in through the tent flap. She was breathing rhythmically, and it was effecting me. I had to fight with my eyes to keep them open. I looked down at myself again, and then at her. Man, the color combo really didnt go. I was wearing an orange t-shirt and she was wearing pruple. Ugh, that really sucked. Okay, I was starting to sound like an Aphrodite kid now... hang on. Aphrodite? Where did I get that crazy idea? Strange. I looked around me again. Next to me I saw a mop of brown curls and some straight red hair. But something was wrong. Majorly wrong. I had no clue who these people were.

"Percy?" I heard a soft voice next to me. The girl had woken up, looking at me with big green eyes. "Why are you awake?"

"Ergh..." Was my clever response. I took her hands and placed them next to her body. She frowned and opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but I got through first. "Uh... I don't know you."

She frowned a little more. "Percy, of course you know me. I'm Reyna, remember? We've known each other for... weird, I can't remember. But anyway, you know me. I'm your girlfriend. After Jason left and everything, remember?" She smiled at me as if she was sure I'd remember. I just frowned and shook my head. Who was she? And who was Jason? Why had he left? Why couldn't she remember how long we'd known each other for? So many questions buzzed in my head, that I didn't know which ones to ask first.

"Uh... look, sorry, but really, is this some kind of joke? Some really bad, messed up joke? Because I'm telling you, it's not funny, Reyna." Okay, it may have been a bit tactless, but I could tell it was necessary. Reyna got a really worried look on her face, but when she opened her mouth to speak it wasn't what I had esxpected.

"Bobby, Gwen, I think there's something wrong with Percy," she said in a slightly raised voice that sounded somewhat panicky, but it worked. The two kids who had been sleeping in the tent woke up with a start, turning their heads towards us.

"Wha- what?" The boy with the brown curls- Bobby- asked. "Something wrong with Perce? What, his pen missing?" I frowned. Pen? What pen. I found my hand going to my jeans pocket almost automatically. My hand clutched a pen, and I drew it out, slightly raised and pointed away from me. I uncapped it, andb it grew into a sword. I could feel I had done that many times before. Countless. "Nah, his pen's alright. What's wrong with him now, he lost his contacts?" I could tell Bobby was joking, but he had a sort of a serious undertone.

"No, you idiot. Percy doesn't wear contacts. What's wrong?" The girl called Gwen asked. Her gaze was directed at Reyna, but I answered anyway.

"Look, sorry, but I have no clue who you are," I said, and Gwen's head snapped back to me. Her eyes narrowed and flashed red briefly, as if something angered her. The other kids acted as if nothing had happened, but I was pretty freaked out.

"I think he's got amnesia. Percy, please, try to remember," Reyna said, gripping my hand, but I pulled it away almost instantly. It felt so wrong. A hurt expression passed briefly over her face, but it hardened again quickly, as if she didn't want to show any emotion at any cost. It was very weird.

"Yeah, Perce, remember," Bobby said, and he wasn't joking any more. He was serious. Dead serious.

"Remember, Percy? All the battles you faught?"

"'Be brave, Percy,' remember?"

Percy, please.

"Percy, you saved us, remember?"

Seaweed Brain.

"Percy, you and me, remember?"

For you, Percy. I made it. Well, Tyson helped a little.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

You promised! You promised to protect her!

"Percy, snap out of it!"

And you, Percy, are my favourite son.

"Someone, get Dakota. Percy, stay with us, please."

"Shut up! I don't remember. I don't remember. I have no clue who you are! **I don't know you**"

* * *

Okay, so the last bit might have been confusing. Let me explain then. The spoken parts (in quotation marks) were from the Roman kids. The stuff that wasn't was Percy's thoughts. The very last line was Percy himself.

I know it wasnt very happy and it probably isn't what The Son Of Neptune is going to be like, but this thought just wormed it's way into my head and stuck.

Anyway, back to the happy stuff. Check out my story 'YOU.' Have a happy new year everyone! (And don't spend your time going to funerals, like I will.)


End file.
